Free Robin
by sasuvonke
Summary: Will be a collection of Hiruma/Sena one-shots. Prompt 1: When he stares into your mouth, kiss him.


Prompt: After practice activity; when he stares into your mouth, kiss him.

It was a lazy afternoon, the whole football team lay scattered around and about inside the club, doing their own thing filling the dull silence with mindless talking. Practice was over but it seemed ever since the completion of the Death March, the whole team would stay at the club and hang out, not necessarily doing anything to improve team morale but they cherished the feeling of belongingness. Not that any one of them would admit that.

Sena, who was sat in a metallic chair, could hear Taki and Monta's constant chatter beside Mamori, who looks just about ready to tell the boys off while Suzuna keeping her company. Musashi and Yukimitsu were all the while tutoring Kurita on some Algebra, because god knows the lineman needs all the help he can get, with Kumusubi encouraging his master. Sena could also see the three delinquents converged into one corner of the room, discussing trivial matters such as the new game that's just released at the arcade. Hiruma, who was sat beside the short running back, was typing away on his ever-present laptop, had his long legs propped up on Sena's lap, to which Sena didn't seem to mind. Sena treasured these moments where he could just relax with the whole team having little to no worries. He closed his eyes and repositioned his torso so that he was leaning back into the metal chair and absentmindedly rubbed the quarterback's shin, never noticing Hiruma's careful eyes following his movements.

He must have fallen into slumber because the moment he opened his eyes, the club room was empty, and for some unfathomable reason he had his head in the crook of Hiruma's neck, his both of his hands fisting Hiruma's shirt and now that he thought about it, a warm arm around his waist. He sniffed the blonde's neck, the smell of sweat and body wash wafting through his nose making him even more drowsy, and further nuzzled his nose into Hiruma's shoulder and neck. He felt, rather than heard, the rumble of Hiruma's amused chuckle.

"You up, chibi?" Hiruma asked, tightening his hold on the slender waist effectively bringing the short brunette closer. Sena hummed in response, making Hiruma smirk. "You've been asleep for a couple hours. Have you been sleeping properly?"

"I have," Sena whispered, gently running his hand over the blonde's chest. "I just fall asleep every time I feel relaxed."

"Hm," Hiruma hummed, tilting his head up to gaze into the ceiling, his laptop lay forgotten on his lap.

"What?" Sena asked, looking up to survey Hiruma's face.

Hiruma smirked, looked down to stare into big brown eyes and caressed a cheek. "Nothing."

"Really?" Sena asked, half unbelieving and half curious, making a cute confused expression on his face that made Hiruma squish his cheeks.

"Really," Hiruma said firmly, a soft smirk on his face. "I was just thinking how cute you are."

"Uh-huh," Sena smiled, sitting up straight but still firmly pressed beside the blonde. "Whatever."

Hiruma rolled his eyes impishly, and with his unoccupied hand, he started rubbing the nape of Sena's neck, twirling his fingers onto soft brunette locks. Sena hummed, wrapping both arms into the blonde's slender neck, scooting even closer almost atop Hiruma's lap, and looked up into his boyfriend's face staring fixedly at bright green eyes that told so much. The blonde stared back; enjoying the affection he craved from the short brunette, and noticed brown eyes flicker quickly down to his lips and back into green eyes. Hiruma took that as his cue to lean down and softly claim Sena's lips.

Sena tightened his hold on Hiruma's neck, pressing his lips harder into Hiruma's and with little fiddling, completely sat himself down into the blonde's lap, carefully shoving the laptop away. The blonde happily accepted the change and began to nibble on his boyfriend's soft pink lips. Surprised, Sena drew in a quick gasp but fully permitted the blonde's tongue entrance to his mouth. Sena moaned, his tongue languidly moving to match Hiruma's, relishing the hot, wet pleasure he was experiencing. Hiruma drew his tongue back slightly and sucked Sena's bottom lip, making Sena tremble in satisfaction. The blonde smirked, and with one more suck, completely broke away leaving a trail of saliva. Sena opened his mouth to complain but his words were left unsaid when Hiruma started nibbling a spot just below his jawbone.

"Youchi," Sena breathed out, earning him a pleased growl from the blonde.

The blonde continued nibbling, leaving angry red hickeys on the brunette's neck and collarbone, with a final bite that gained Hiruma a strangled squeal, he pulled back to appraise his doing. What he saw made his blood boil and a warmth spread through his veins, his Sena, sweet, innocent Sena, was sat on his lap with his eyes half-lidded, flushed cheeks and the most lustful pout he's ever seen on Sena's face. Growling possessively, he crushed his lips back into Sena's for a brief moment until the warmth started to ebb away.

"Ready for home?" Hiruma asked, his voice rough, as he straightened Sena's crumpled shirt.

"Yeah," Sena replied, his voice equally husky, and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm comfy."

Hiruma chuckled. "Hey, you might fall asleep again," He warned but with a finger, trailed Sena's spine comfortingly.

"Mmm, that feels good."

"I bet," Hiruma whispered, giving Sena's ear a quick peck. "You want to stay at my place?"

"Yeah," Sena said distantly, already lulling into a nap. "We better go before I fall asleep on you."

"Come on then," Hiruma stood up, carefully untangling himself from Sena.

Both teens fixed their appearance, fiddling with their school shirts and running hands through their hair. Sena grabbed his bag from underneath his chair and headed his way out the door when he was pulled back with a strong tug. Sena raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend with a small smile.

"Give me your bag, I'll carry it for you."

Without any other word or without waiting for an answer, Hiruma took the bag from Sena's shoulders and placed it into his' instead leaving Sena dumbfounded. Hiruma took Sena's hand and opened the door.

"Well?"

Sena smiled and on his tiptoes, gave Hiruma a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.


End file.
